Fear Not The Darkness
by Kairi Paopu
Summary: Riku has been suffering from insomnia, dreaming of shadows drowning and him and his friends. In search to find the reason behind these visions, his explorations begin to lead him down a dark path, straying from his friends and himself.
1. To Dream

**-Fear Not the Darkness-**

**Chapter 1: To Dream**

_Riku calmly walked past the darkened outlines of palm trees, billowing in the night wind._ The air was cool, the water clinging to the sand to snag a few grains, and receding back into the vast blackness of the ocean. Riku's platinum silver hair blew gently behind him, as his green-blue eyes scanned the horizon, aimlessly basking in the faint moonlight. He was unable to sleep, restless dreams filling his nights as he awoke from terrifying visions. Assuming his insomnia would refuse to break from its reoccurrence, he finally sought to spend the late hours somewhere other than his subconscious.

The dreams were short, usually only featuring him and vague surroundings. The dialogue from nothingness seemed random and confusing, the aura cold and unwelcoming; but at the same time, comfortable and familiar. The dream was divided into two parts. He remained stationary for the first half, trying to pick out where he was, and his purpose. His surroundings would change, the blackness filling with invisible life. He found he was able to walk, proceeding to move forward in a direction that seemed to carry on into oblivion. At the motion, he began to see familiar faces. His friends, acquaintances, people he had seen only once. They would fade, ignoring him as he tried to get their attention. Finally, at seeing someone who had been with him since childhood, he would stop and call his name. However, they would not answer, and was proceeded to be mobbed by blobs of shadow, swallowed whole and attacked. At that, he would run towards him, withdrawing his weapon. But he only found himself being lost too, drowning in the army of shadows, panic overtaking him, resisting until he was unable to move, losing sight of everything, all light fading. As the black closed in, he saw it to be futile, and allowed himself to be engulfed into the new formed tranquility.

After that, he awoke with sweat on his face. He knew how wrong it was, how he allowed himself to give in to the darkness. He was ashamed to not resist. But regaining his ego, he collected himself and left his bed.

It altered, who the victim was in his dreams. Sometimes, it was Sora, others, Kairi. He winced as he recalled their fate, and wished to forget it. And thus, as he stood in the sand, he leaned against the paopu tree, wide-awake and lost in his own thoughts. Trying to figure out just what the visions meant sent him into uneasiness.

_These dreams…what could they mean?_

_Sora…_

_Kairi…_

He ashamedly looked down to his shoes, and looked back up to the moon. He blinked, respectfully gazing at the giant rock. The light in the darkness.

He wasn't alone.

The fact that it was there, shining down on him kept him at ease, the moon at its fullest, shimmering on the waters and being the sun's understudy for the sleeplessness. Riku crossed his arms, complacently occupying the lonely beach. He closed his eyes, the waves filling his ears with a gentle rhythm that coaxed his worried mind. He was fine with this, half awake, half asleep. Half a life.

All for the ones he cared for.

"Riku?"

At the sound of his name, Riku's eyes flashed open and turned in the direction of the source. There stood a boy, a year younger than he, with concerned blue eyes that still were filled with youth, despite the fact that he was 15. His hair, brown and outrageously spiked, as he stood at his side.

"Sora? What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Sora said, grabbing hold of the paopu tree and swinging onto to top. "You seem really tired lately." He finished, folding his arms behind his head and laying on the bark, looking down at him.

"What makes you say that?" Riku asked, rather defensively as he looked up to Sora, raising an eyebrow and waiting for a response. Dammit…he wasn't supposed to know.

"Dude, you can go shopping with the bags under your eyes." Sora sat up, shooting him a look that read 'you honestly think you can fool me?'

Riku glared at him, sighing with irritation.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, and you're always out of it. Is there something bothering you?"

Riku remained silent, looking to him, and only imagined him being consumed by shadows. He quickly turned away from him.

"I… I just can't sleep, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Riku, what's wrong? Why can't you sleep?" he badgered, waiting for a response.

Riku turned back to him, and sighed.

"No reason." He lied.

Sora blinked and gave out a breath of discontent.

"All right," He said, and leapt off the paopu tree, waving to him. "Don't tell me."

He walked away, his figure fading into the night leaving Riku alone again.

He wanted to tell him, he really did. But not to Sora… he didn't need to know, and he certainly didn't need to worry about him. He could take care of himself.

A yawn escaped from him, signaling his lack of rest. But he couldn't sleep… not unless he wanted to return to the devouring void. It was so confusing, and he wanted to desperately go to a place where he could relax and regain his energy, the energy he needed to protect his friends, to protect himself.

_These dreams…what could they mean?_

Frustrated, he buried his face into his hands, trying to juggle out what was happening. The leatheron his gloves pressed against his chin and cheeks, scrunched in thought behind his fingers.

_I don't understand._

_I'm confused._

_I don't know what to do._

_I'm so lost._

He lifted his face from his hands, and looked back up to the moon.

A single orb, in the blackness, shining down on the beach.

"What happens when your source burns out? Will you just be part of space?" he apostrophized, folding his arms behind his head.

"Will that happen…to me?"


	2. To Ponder

**Chapter 2: To Ponder**

_The remaining hours of the night were spent on the edge of Riku's bed; his head perched on the back of his hand._ He glanced over to his nightstand. Red numbers blared 7:00 am on his clock, and still he could find no rest. He got up, the bed creaking from the lack of weight, and he stretched up his arms, toned biceps over his head. Despite his physical strength, he couldn't save himself from these frightening visions.

Nearly two days without sleep.

It was frustrating, knowing this wasn't easy to just ignore.

He clutched his door knob, and turned it, peering into the empty hallway. He made his way to the bathroom, and switched on the light. The island house was very quiet, morning still seeping in. Riku reached into the shower, turning the faucet on away from him. Cold water began to pour down, gradually increasing in temperature. The water was the only noise, but Riku's thoughts could easily overpower that.

Each dream started off with someone speaking to him. Calling his name, and whispering at first. But the volume would crescendo, and then die off again, echoing into nothing.

_Succumb to the darkness…_

_Follow your shadow…_

_You have nothing to fear…_

Riku pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the counter and meeting his reflection.

"Follow my shadow?" he asked himself.

That was ridiculous!

He couldn't just give in like that. He knew the dangers and consequences of turning back to the evil oblivion, so far away and yet so close to light it was absolutely terrifying.

Was it returning?

No…it couldn't be.

This wasn't new; he had been in darkness before… He had been a part of it once, so corrupted and controlled by someone who's greed and avarice for power ended up swallowing him into the whole mess of things. He was a shadow once; a mindless and contaminated shadow. The desire for sovereignty, the temptations were all too much only a year ago. He thought he was saved, wiped clean. But no. It was coming back again, he realized.

But why now? He remembers how the void filled him with satisfaction and confidence, giving him the ability and strength to do practically anything. Everything seemed to come easily, no morals, no limits, no conditions…it was a utopia.

He shook his head hurriedly, and tried to get his mind off the subject. However troubling the matter was, he had to ignore it, and try to get some sleep tonight. He gripped the countertop, lowering his head and closing his eyes, helplessly fighting his own physiological being.

_I'm so lost…_

He clutched his temple, a headache beginning to stir in his cranium.

_These have gotta come to an end…_

He turned on the faucet, cupping his hands and filling them with water, washing his face, alleviating a fraction of the stress coursing through him.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the counter helplessly.

The knob on the door stirred, turning and giving a metallic shift. Riku's eyes snapped open, turning to the nose. The door opened to reveal a girl about his age, brown hair with red tints and glassy blue eyes. Riku turned to immediately see her blush, her cheeks warm and pink despite that she had probably just woken up.

"Kairi?" He asked, water still dripping from his face and hair.

She gave a small laugh, after digesting his unexpected appearance.

He wondered what was going through her mind. Probably how she'll spend the day, what flowers she'll go and pick. Innocent things.

Innocence.

He wished he still had some.

"Sorry, I'll just use the bathroom downstairs." She said, quietly closing the door.

"No, you don't have to… I can just wait outside." He mustered with a yawn, grabbing the side of the door gently, and prevented it from closing.

Kairi looked to him with a sense of indecision, keeping her eyes from scanning his torso.

"You okay?" she asked him, folding her hands behind her back.

"Yeah. It's just early." He lied hurriedly.

Kairi raised her eyebrow, suspicion growing in her face.

"All right." She sighed, and traded places with Riku.

Riku went outside, leaning against the wall and quietly waited for her to finish whatever she was doing. Guilt filled him. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, and sighed. He hoped this would let up, so he could at least function. He couldn't keep this up, and he had to sleep. But not during the day; that would just be weird. His eyelids stubbornly refused to keep his blue-green irises visible.

He was exhausting himself. Should he tell her? It seemed like the honest thing to do. No. If he was going to tell her, or Sora, he'd have to sugar-coat it and deliver it as simply as possible. He knew with Kairi, it would be a therapist session; therefore he needed to put a cherry on her explanation to avoid that.

The door opened again, and he peered over to her, regaining his ego that he desperately clung to, trying to hide his state of fatigue.

"Finished?" he asked.

Kairi nodded to him. "Yeah, thanks." She looked up to meet his eyes, walking away from the bathroom and into the hall, walking to her room. She stopped for a moment, and then turned to face him. She crossed her arms.

"You okay?"

Riku nervously rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Sora told me you were up last night." She responded, walking towards him with concern.

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay? I can give you something to help-"

"Look, the water's running, I don't want to waste it…" he blocked her trepidation, striding back into the bathroom.

"Riku, come on…" she pleaded as he shut the door, removing the rest of his clothing.

"I'll talk to you later." He falsely promised, and stepped into the shower.

Kairi stood outside the door, staring at the wood for a few moments, mouth open. She frowned, and turned away, sighing in disappointment.


	3. To Remedy

**Chapter 3: To Remedy**

_Riku stepped out of the shower, allowing the hot drops of water to fall from the tips of his hair to the tile floor._ Each drop a fraction of his worry and stress, leaving him temporarily calm as the steam clung to his body only draped over with a towel. He took a hand to move his hair out of his face, running through his part lazily.

"I've gotta get over this." He told himself, clearing the mirror to reveal his clouded reflection.

His bags seemed to have cleared, at least for now. Less pale skin at least, a bit of color appeared in his cheeks. He met his own eyes, staring back at him with some satisfaction. If he could go to sleep tonight, take a hot shower before he went to bed, maybe that would do something.

_Yeah right._

He clothed himself, placed the towel on his shoulders and opened the door. He could hear dishes clinking together down stairs, the pantry door shutting closed, all morning noises that sounded like booming gongs in his head. He rubbed his temple that pulsed with pain, eyes squinted shut. His fatigue was beginning to come back.

_I need something. Like coffee…or Coke…_

His bare feet padded across the carpet fibers down into the kitchen, the sunlight beginning to filter into the house. He carried his body with exertion to retrieve caffeine to wake him up. He stopped in a physical collapse, leaning against the granite counter and groaning into his towel.

_Too bright…too far…_

Sora turned from opening the fridge, a spoon in his mouth, blue eyes curious to find the source of the groan. In his hand was a gallon of milk that he then set on the counter.

"Riku…?"

"What?" he muffled in response through the towel.

"Are you okay…?" he asked, pouring the milk into his cereal bowl, gallon steadily in the crook of his arm.

That question again?

Riku lifted his head to look up at Sora, irritation furrowing his eyebrows.

He couldn't give him a break, allow him to curl up and die in his towel and wake up when he damn well pleased. Yeah, that sounded nice; except for the horrific video tape his mind kept in storage during the day. Then at night, it liked to pop it into his brain's VCR and scare the shit out of him.

His peripheral vision allowed him to see the colorful shapes riding slowly over the edges of his bowl on white liquid, blinking and feeling unemotional about the overflowing milk.

_Sora, you klutz…_

Riku gave him a stare as his mind gave no aid in giving him words. _Gee, what do you think Sora? Do I look okay? Go on,_ _tell me there isn't a difference between me and a zombie_, he thought blinking, blue-green slits barely open.

As the fluffy edible shapes continued to fall slowly onto the counter, his gaze shifted from Sora's anticipation to the rafting cereal.

"Your cereal's overflowing."

Sora snapped from his concentration on Riku to propping up the jug from its previously titled state.

"Ah, crap…" he walked away to retrieve some paper towels from the cupboard, as Riku's head disappeared into the towel again.

How could he even begin to describe these awful dreams to him? He can't even handle pouring his own milk into a cereal bowl… despite the fact he's been faced with Kingdom Hearts know how many heartless, and he's the freakin' keyblade master for crying out loud, how would he react to his friend dreaming about him being sucked into darkness?

_Oh yeah, by the way Sora, when I sleep, I dream that you're being eaten by a giant blob of shadow…_

Riku sighed, gripping the finishing of the counter.

Yeah, that should go over well.

Riku's self-sarcasm began to frustrate him more and more, urging him to find a solution and lie again to Sora. Keep preventing him from worrying, blinded from the truth. He could figure this out. He could do this by himself.

"There. All squeaky clean." Sora said in his boyish tone of satisfaction.

Riku didn't have to look up to know he had a cheeky grin and a triumphant pose. He was still slouched, leaning against the counter, practically dead.

"Okay, seriously Riku, what's up?" Sora's voice blared into his ears again.

"I'm tired. I haven't been able to sleep, and I don't know why."

"Uh huh, suuuuure." Sora drew out the last word as he stood to throw away a glob of wet paper towels.

He returned, dipping a spoon into his cereal and putting its scoop into his mouth.

"Are you gonna eat?" he asked, muffled over the cereal.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not hungry."

"Because…?"

"Because I'm not hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I am no-" Riku rose to contradict Sora's statement until a gurgle from his stomach became audible.

The corners of Sora's mouth lifted into an impish grin.

"Told you so."

"Screw you…" Riku said passively, bundling back into his towel.

"Riku, seriously. I'm worried for you. This definitely isn't like you. What's wrong?"

Riku paused.

"Get me a Mountain Dew."

"What?"

"I said, get me a Mountain Dew."

Sora stared at him curiously, at his sudden request. But in understanding his need for caffeine, he left the counter and opened the fridge door.

Riku listened to his footsteps, the opening door and the rummage for the green aluminum can that might be able to resurrect his body. At hearing its clink on the counter, he raised his head, a calmer expression of relief on his face. He reached for the can, opening it as the hissing noise filled the kitchen. Sora continued to eat his cereal as Riku took a sip of the liquid energy.

"Ahh… much better." Riku smirked, looking back at Sora.

He appeared to be not amused, refused to let the subject change.

"Riku, what's wrong?" he asked, him, giving him that childish, impatient look as he folded his arms across his chest.

Riku blinked, heart sinking into his stomach at his friend's concern and disappointment.

"Sora, it's really nothing," he said, taking another sip, avoiding his regard. "I'm actually wondering what you were doing the other night on the beach.

"I was picking berries." Sora said sarcastically, leaning against the counter.

Riku swallowed quickly.

"There are no berries on the island!"

"Exactly. You get out of bed and go on a stroll outside, and you stare up at the moon like a freakin' werewolf. It's creepy, and there's a reason behind your lack of sleep. Tell me what it is, now."

"Nope."

"Wrong answer." Sora said, smacking Riku's head with his spoon.

"Owwwww..."

"Riku, tell me!"

"Over my dead body."

_Klink._

"This could be a lot easier if you just cooperate." Sora tried to reason with another thwack.

"Hey! That hurts!" Riku shot him a glare. He was definitely not in the mood for this...

"Incorrect." He hit him again.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"Try again."

"Dammit Sora!"

"That's not it either."

"I will end you..."

"Not even close."

"QUIT HITTING ME WITH THAT FUCKING SPOON!" Riku shouted, patience gone as he grabbed the twerp's wrist, raising it high above his head.

Sora grew stiff with fear, mouth gaping open.

"Is something going on down here?" A sweet voice broke through the tension.

The two of them turned to see the concerned brunette in her girlish pink robe.

"Hi Kairi," Sora waved his fingers around the spoon weakly above Riku's strong hold.

Riku simply stared at her.

"Um... "she raised an eyebrow, obviously confused by the scene.

Riku and Sora looked to each other for a moment. Riku released him, reaching for his Mountain Dew and taking a grumpy sip.

"We were playing doctor."

"Excuse me?" Kairi's blue eyes widened.

Riku smirked into his can.

Sora paused, knowing know how stupid that was to say.

"I meant Jeopardy."

"Huh?"

"You know... that one game show..."

"Then where did doctor come in?"

Riku sat amused, thankful though for Kairi's distraction.

"I said, 'someone who tests how good your reactions are.'"

"What is a doctor...?" Kairi responded.

"Bingo!" Sora smiled, throwing his hands in the air.

"I see..." Kairi nodded skeptically and shrugged. She walked over to the fridge. "Do we have any eggs?"

"I have no idea..." Sora turned around, disappointed at her reaction.

"Aw, we're out..." she sighed, closing the fridge. "How long has it been since we've gotten groceries?"

"At least a month." Sora replied.

Kairi looked to the magnets, ripping a scribbled list from the door.

"I'll run to the store and get some."

"Oh, I'll come with you!" Sora offered.

"Great, thanks Sora!" She said, running down the hall to get dressed. Sora began to follow her.

"You like her."

"Shut up, Riku."

"Make me."

"So I heard you like spoo-" Sora whipped around on his heel.

"You know I'm right." Riku interrupted him.

Sora continued walking down to his bedroom.

"You get some sleep tonight." He pointed at him ignoring his previous statement.

"Whatever..."

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Sora are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Sora shouted back down the hall, following the voice and leaving Riku alone in the kitchen.

Riku took another sip of his Mountain Dew, thinking to himself, putting his towel around his neck.

_Yeah. Sleep._


	4. To Protect

**Chapter 4: To Protect**

_The final sip of Mountain Dew passed through Riku's lips, as he crushed the aluminum can in his hold. _Now the kitchen was quiet as he glanced at Sora's half-eaten cereal bowl. Riku exhaled through his nose as he rose, picking up his friends dishes and setting them in the sink. I suppose it would be best to eat something. His empty stomach chorused at him in agreement, tossing the mangled soda can into the recycle. The satisfying _cling_ that it made against the plastic bag inside the recycle bin pushed him to the fridge. Tugging the door open, his eyes scanned the shelves, deserted of anything that sparked his appetite. Containers with left-overs, lunch meat, water bottles, and more soda resided inside. He closed the refrigerator door, striding to the pantry. A loaf of bread caught his attention, thinking about how nice it would be to just have toast. He took a single slice out, buttered it and stuck it in his toaster oven. He turned his back to it after pressing a few buttons, leaning against the counter and looking up at the ceiling.

He had at least another hour to procrastinate some sort of confession to Sora and Kairi. But would he tell them about his visions? He asked himself this question over and over again. Would he? It seemed easy enough to spill the beans. They'd be there for him, wouldn't judge him or shun him. If he described it in detail however, they might grow terrified. They weren't sheltered, that was for sure. But they had just finished with the darkness…hadn't they? Kairi and Sora believed their troubles were over, left to living peacefully on the island. Nothing to worry about, blissful to the stirring dangers in Riku's mind. He decided that it would be best to preserve their innocence.

The toaster oven went off, causing Riku's attention to divert to his toast. Pulling it out, he placed it in his mouth, biting off a chunk and letting it revive his sense of taste. As he continued eating, he walked over to the front door, slipping on some sandals and stepping out onto the beach. The morning was brisk and bright, painfully welcoming. He knew he was corrupted, his toes barely tolerated in the sand. He shook his head, realization striking through his head.

This wasn't the first time he had encountered darkness. He hadn't been exactly sober.

He was a slave to shadow.

A prisoner, a tool.

Back when he was jealous, back when everything was so new to him, so inviting when he was a vulnerable young boy a few years ago. The memories pained him, how he hurt Sora…how he hurt Kairi, how he became this mindless thing, hunting for power. He held hands with the darkness, its dominance and supremacy streaming into his once clean body. It had stained a blank journal that had such potential with nasty ink blots of evil.

He was used, a device to do all the dirty work and make it even more of a spectator sport for the villains that had infected him, commanding him to their will.

It was disgusting.

Riku tore at the bread with his teeth, as he clenched his fists, buttered fluff grinded down in his incisors. Now, he was determined to defeat the darkness. He could do it himself. Despite the nightmares, they must be a sign, a sign that he needed to set out for a quest, a mission to abolish all wickedness in the universe.

Riku triumphantly finished his toast, a smirk edging onto his lips.

Destroy all evil.

He held out his hand, summoning his keyblade, admiring the weapon and nodding. His silver locks waved in the breeze as his eyes traced the fine material that would unleash so much destruction. The soul eater, in his grasp.

So much power, so much potential…_my potential._

His smirk faded immediately, his own arrogance alarming him. Were those really his thoughts? His own? That couldn't have been, it must have been someone else talking to him. He hadn't thought like that in a long time. Now, the darkness' return was beginning to scare him. Its effect was menacing. Riku hurriedly disposed of his keyblade, shaking his head in shame, and walking back inside.

The click of the shutting door behind him engaged the silence in the house. He kicked off his sandals, and made his way to his room.

His floor was decorated with his pajamas, as he put on his own clothes. Baggy jeans and a simple top, his signature vest on top of it. He shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing at the clock to see it was about 10:00.

Riku blinked, looking to his mirror and tucking a small strand of his hand behind his ear.

The familiar sound of the door shutting and closing jerked Riku's head to the hallway. He could hear Sora's voice, unconfidently flirty in Kairi's presence. And then her returning sweet tone, adorable laughter shared between the two of them. Then the ruffling of grocery bags and the loud padding of bare feet, setting the food on the kitchen counter.

"Riku! We're home!" Sora shouted.

Riku followed his voice into the kitchen to see the both of them pulling out fruits and necessities, storing them where they belonged.

"Oh! I really want an orange for lunch," Kairi nodded to Sora, as he pulled the brightly colored fruit out of the bag. "Can you cut it in half for me?"

"Sure." Sora smiled to her, brilliant blue eyes searching for a knife.

"Hi, Riku." Kairi looked to Riku, grinning innocently.

"Hi…" Riku returned, standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

Sora sliced the orange in half, setting the halves to the side and continuing to pull out more groceries.

"Hey, Riku, you like pomegranates, right?"

"Yeah. Did you get some?" Riku peered over to him.

"I got five." Sora grinned, holding them in his arms.

Riku smiled, walking towards him and taking one.

"Awesome. Thanks, Sora."

Sora nodded back, digging out more food.

"And bananas, and apples, and grapes, and peaches…oh! And kiwis." Sora placed them all in the fruit basket on the table that held the juicy pieces of heaven.

"Don't forget the strawberries," Kairi added, popping one in Sora's mouth. "Those are my favorite." She giggled, skipping to take the empty bags away.

Riku's expression softened at the two of them, as he took a knife to cut open the pomegranate. How could he break this? Destroy their innocence by telling them about what he saw become of them on an nightly basis? He couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to it.

"So I guess that means you also got watermelon?" Riku asked Sora, knowing how much he adored it.

"Pfft. Of course we did," Sora answered, holding up the giant green fruit.

"You'd have to be an idiot, forgetting to pick up a watermelon at the grocery store if you live with me." He smiled, setting it down and glancing back to Riku.

"I freakin' love these things."

Riku gave a laugh, shaking his head at his friend's naïvetés. Sora didn't have to know about the darkness any more than he needed to. All Sora needed to worry about, were his watermelons.

_If only my worries were as simple as that, _Riku thought, popping a pomegranate seed and letting the sweet juice explode over his tongue.

_Then I wouldn't be stuck in this physiological mess._


	5. To Confess

**Chapter 5: To Confess**

_Riku leaned against the paopu tree that evening, placing the pomegranate seeds into his mouth as the twilight shades of the sky allowed pinpoints of light to twinkle through. _

He popped seed after seed into his mouth, gradually carving out the pomegranate as the wind blew through his silver hair. Riku found some sort of relaxation on the beach, having found a haven where his mind could wander free without fear of getting lost in the darkness.

Riku knew the dreams he was having were problems. And the other thing he had to consider was his physical health, as he traced the bags under his eyes.

Riku had organized some of the scattered facts in his mind to help solve part of his dilemma. The dreams were repetitive, all reaching sensitive things. They were frightening- and he knew it would take a bit of explanation to tell Sora and Kairi.

How could they possibly know what it's like to be part of the darkness? To be apathetic and void of human feelings? To feel truly lost and evil to the core? It was horrible. Only Riku could testify to that kind of experi-

Wait.

Riku's marine eyes widened.

_I'm not the only one._

Riku had completely forgotten about Sora's sacrifice in Hallow Bastion a few years ago when he stabbed himself in the heart… and became a heartless.

A true creature of darkness.

Riku gripped his temple in shame and frustration. To assume that his friends wouldn't understand was a stupid and aloof thing to do on his part; if he could talk to anyone, it would have been Sora… he trusted Sora. Riku was disappointed in himself for forgetting such a major detail.

Riku sat down in the sand, leaning against the tree and staring up at the stars, continuing to pop pomegranate seeds into his mouth. He should talk to Sora, vent what he could to him. But other than that, he had to find a solution.

He had an ominous feeling that these dreams weren't temporary.

"Riku?" Sora's voice could be heard behind the tree, stirring Riku from his thoughts.

Speak of the devil.

Riku turned around to see the curious brunette peek around to his friend with concern.

"Can't sleep again?" he asked, pacing forward and swinging onto the paopu tree just as he had a few nights before.

"How did you know I was out here?" Riku questioned, adjusting himself to face Sora. Even though he knew there couldn't have been any more obvious of an answer.

"I went to the bathroom, and checked your room. I wasn't surprised that you weren't in there. So I came out here." He explained, picked at some bark on the tree. "I'm just really worried for you."

Riku sighed, setting the shelled out pomegranate down.

"I know you are."

Sora looked over to Riku.

"Why can't you sleep?" Sora asked, leaning forward. "Have a bad dream?" he shot out a guess.

Riku looked up to him, watching Sora's legs swing underneath his parachute shorts. Reluctantly, Riku nodded.

Sora blinked, feeling some sort of progress was being made. "What kind of bad dream?" he asked with concern.

Riku paused, wondering how he should word this. He wasn't going to put it bluntly. And he knew Sora could probably handle it, so he didn't have to replace anything with painfully innocent and simple jargon. He finally came from his thoughts and looked up to Sora.

"Sora, do you remember when you became a heartless?" Riku asked.

Sora met his question with a puzzled expression. "Well, sort of. I mean… it was all really vague and everything. It was scary, for sure. But I do remember." Sora paused, thinking about the past. "Why do you ask?" he looked back up.

Riku stared at him, letting the beans spill out. "I've been having awful dreams. Awful, awful dreams." Riku winced at the images that flashed through his head.

"Of what?" Sora asked gently.

There was hesitation on Riku's part. "Of you and Kairi…both of you… it changes every time…drown…in shadow…." He finished.

Sora stared at him. "Drown in shadow?"

Riku nodded.

"That's terrifying." Sora replied.

"It's frightening. An endless void and you both sink into it, trying to escape, and then I do… and I can't do anything about it…" Riku scanned the grains of sand at his feet. "And that's why I can't sleep."

Riku finally admitted, relieved that the problem had been released from his own being.

Sora nodded, tapping the tree. "Gotcha…" he suddenly shot up, blue eyes glistening with an idea.

Riku cocked his head at this. "What is it?"

Sora turned to him with a grin. "You should go and see King Mickey! I betcha he's the best guy to talk to for help!" he offered to the older silver-haired boy.

Riku blinked. He hadn't thought about that option.

"C'mon Riku, I'll go with you! I'd like to see the King anyways!" Sora said excitedly.

Riku looked to him, going along with the idea. He was probably right. It would be the most logical way to end his suffering.

"I guess."

Sora grinned, tapping the bark on either side of his legs.

"But what about Kairi?" Riku turned back to face him.

Sora paused. "Oh. Well uh…" he took a moment to think about it. "She could come with us."

"Bad idea." Riku shook his head.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Sora asked, frowning.

"I don't want her to know."

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to know. She's better off not knowing." Riku crossed his arms over his chest. He looked back over to Sora.

"Promise you won't tell her?"

Sora snickered. "What if I do?"

Riku smirked back at him.

"Then I'll tell her you like her!" Riku nodded with triumph.

Sora fell quiet at that. "Okay okay! My lips are sealed."

Riku nodded, looking at the night sky.

"I still don't know about this."

Sora looked to Riku, jumping down from the paopu tree.

"C'mon Riku, you know you wanna go." He chided to him. "Puh-leeeeaaase?" he begged.

Riku turned to Sora, amused by his childish begging. But Riku couldn't say that he didn't want to go. Going to see King Mickey would probably be the best thing to do in this situation.

He nodded.

"Yipee!" Sora exclaimed.

"I think we should leave tomorrow. Be sure to tell Kairi where we're going. It should only be a few days." Riku took up the pomegranate in his hand, eating the last couple of seeds.

"Sure thing." Sora turned to run back to the island house, but skidded to a halt. He turned back around.

"Maybe King Mickey will help you to sleep again."

And with that, Sora ran back to the island house as the waves crashed upon the shore, and left Riku back to his own thoughts.

He could only last so much longer before he would become prisoner to his subconscious again. Riku turned the pomegranate over in his hand, the white pockets now empty.

_Maybe soon, I'll be able to have a night's peace._

With that final thought, Riku threw the pomegranate into the ocean, and sat back as the fruit sank into the dark waters that rolled onto the shore.


End file.
